Putrajaya Street Circuit
2014 Putrajaya ePrix | lastrace = 2015 Putrajaya ePrix | cityflag = PUT | natflag = MAL | fastestlap = 1:22.748 | natfld = SUI | fldriver = Sébastien Buemi | qualifying = 1:20.196 | natqd = SUI | qdriver = Sébastien Buemi | wins = 1 | natwd = GBR | wdriver = Sam Bird}} The Putrajaya Street Circuit, otherwise known as the Persiaran Perdana Circuit, is a temporary street circuit located on the Persiaran Perdana in Putrajaya, Malaysia, that hosted two rounds of the FIA Formula E Championship. The Putrajaya Street Cirucit hosted both Putrajaya ePrix with no changes to the layout, before being dropped from the FE calendar from 2016/17 onward. Formula E History The Putrajaya Street Circuit was first proposed in 2013, after Putrajaya secured a deal to host the new FIA Formula E Championship ahead of the inaugural 2014/15 season. The circuit itself was designed by Simon Gibbons, a British architect with several years of circuit planning with the FOM, and was approved in the spring of 2014.'Formula E Putrajaya ePrix – circuit layout unveiled', paultan.org, (Pultan, 18/04/2014), http://paultan.org/2014/04/18/formula-e-putrajaya-circuit-layout-unveiled/, (Accessed 07/10/2019) The circuit would use the main Persiaran Perdana, otherwise known as the Putrajaya Boulevard, and would run past the Prime Minister's Office. Circuit History The circuit was initially listed as 2.560 km (1.591 mi) in length with twelve corners, although this was increased to fourteen due to new FIA regulations about what dictated a corner. The inaugural race at the circuit was won by Sam Bird, while Lucas di Grassi claimed victory in the second race in Putrajaya race on an unchanged Putrajaya Street Circuit.'Di Grassi keeps his cool to win in Putrajaya', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 07/11/2015), http://fiaformulae.com/en/news/2015/november/di-grassi-keeps-his-cool-to-win-in-putrajaya.aspx, (Accessed 22/11/2015) Circuit Layout A lap of the Putrajaya Street Circuit opened with a fair run into the first corner, a right-left chicane with the pit-exit on the outside. Another straight followed before a 90° right formed turn three, followed by a quick blast to turn four, another right. A narrow run led the field to turns five and six, a 90° left preceding a 90° right, exiting onto a long curve that formed turn seven. A two element turn eight chicane followed, a right-hand hairpin with a curve left to exit, followed by a kink to form turn nine. Another slight curve followed to lead the field into turn ten, a long apex left, before the field hit the brakes for a tight turn eleven, a hairpin right by the Prime Minister's Office. Exiting the hairpin brought the field to turn twelve, a 90° left, followed by a long sweeping right formed turn thirteen. Turn thirteen ended in a sharper 90° right that formed turn fourteen, which brought the field back onto the start/finish straight. Pit-in was found on the inside of turn thirteen, just before the braking zone for the final corner. Records A full list of records for the are outlined below, including a list of race winners. Winners Below is a list of all of the winners of ePrix held at the : Race-by-Race Records The race-by-race records for the are outlined below: References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Circuits Category:Putrajaya ePrix